How I met your mother
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: "Well Brats I think it's about dam-...I mean time that I tell you the horrific story of how I met your beautiful mother." 'Wow you're so funny Chibi, just tell the story it's already late.' "Tch, whatever! All of you shut up and listen as I tell the story!"


**Well Brats, I am going to tell you an incredible story. A story of how I met your mother.**

 ** _Are we being punished for something?_**

 **No.**

 ** _Yeah is this gonna take a while?_**

 **Yes.**

 **Several years ago before I was your Father, I had this whole other life. It was way back, I was twenty seven. I was just starting to make it in the world. And living in New York with Armin and Connie, pals from college. My life was good then uncle Connie went and screwed the whole thing up.**

 _Connie was down on one knee in our apartment, looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes. The case that held the most spectacular ring ever seen. I stood there an annoyed expression on my face._

 _"Will you marry me?"the smaller boy asked I smirked in approval._

 _"Great!That is it then your engaged! Pop the champagne drink a toast, you have sex on the kitchen floor-" I said with a clap of my hands walking to the door of the small kitchen that can only fit two people max, I stopped abruptly and turned to my shorter friend my usual bored face baring."-don't have sex on our kitchen floor." My eyes now narrowed_

 _"Got it" Connie nodded and looked back up up at his friends ice blue eye eyes, "And thanks for helping me plan this out." He said with a kind smile scratching the nape of his neck. I just nodded and we headed out to find Annie, his girlfriend._

Connie, Jean, Sasha and Levi entered the small bar under they're apartment. Levi retying his already perfect craved and smoothed down his suit. Connie chatted happily with Jean as his long term girlfriend Sasha got up from their usual booth and walked to the bar ready to get drinks for everyone. She was wearing jeans, brown ankle length boots with a white tank top and a pink and white flannel, and to top it all off a green jacket. She walked up to the bartender Reiner, with one glance he nodded and got out four beers. Armin was studying for a test back at the apartment so we didn't get him any drinks.

Sasha walked back with each beer bottle in a firm grip between her fingers. She bit her lip hoping it would hide her huge grin, but failed. She set all the bottles down to their designated drinkers. As she set them down Levi noticed a ring on her finger. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at a more than usual happy Connie(if that was possible). With a chuckle he took a swig from his beer.

"Connie, you finally asked the question. About damn time." Levi said keeping eye contact with the small man. He nodded and held her hand when she took her seat across from Jean and next to Connie. She smiled brightly and nodded. Levi looked up and spotted a red head in a mint green dress and margarita in her petty hand. He smirked elbowed Jean who sat next to him in their booth.

"Red head, most likely intoxicated. Lets see if your up for a little game horse face." Levi sneered a smirk tugged on Levi's lips and Jean followed the man to the mint green, but he noticed someone different. She had raven black hair charcoal black eyes and pale white skin. Jean grinned and fixed his hair and close, his eyes locked on that red scarf of hers. Levi frowned at his friends strange look and followed it to the raven haired beauty his black heart skipped a beat, but he averted his eyes to the ginger as he felt a small burning sensation on his face. He stood up to straighter, showing his muscular but short figure. Tapping Jeanss shoulder he stalked over to his prey. He had a short black under cut and icy blue eyes his grey suit and pants matched his black under shirt and cravet.

"Hi Levi Ackerman famous archaeologist. I am sure you've heard of me?" He said with a charming smirk, the orange haired girl turned to meet the man, the raven haired girl stayed whilst the three others left. Her oriental features more visible up close. A perfect eye brow rose and her lips puckered up.

"No, I've never heard of a Levi Ackerman. Interesting name though, I am Mikasa Ackerman and this is Petra." Levi did a double take on this raven haired girl. She wore black jeans a red blouse and a black leather jacket, black knee high boots and a red scarf. Levi felt smirk grow and then fall. 'Ackerman? Shit were related?" He thought as a frown appeared. Now it was time for her to smirk.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're not related." She said taking a sip of her Scotch. His smirk grew again. He began his chatter and looked back at Jean, who was starring long and hard at the raven haired girl. His grin grew wider.

"Hey let's play a game!" Levi said in a sing song voice, Jean snapped at his words and looked at his long time 'friend'. Levi placed a hand on his 'friends' back and one around Petra's waist.

"Have you met Jean!" He said in a sing song voice thrusting his ashy blonde friend at Mikasa. She looked confused at him but gave her best fake smile and began to talk with Jean as Levi took Petra to his place for some 'fun'.

"So dinner?" Jean asked, Mikasa looked around, hoping to find any excuse but couldn't. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Sure why not? Here-" she took out a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it. "my number. Don't worry it's a real number." she handed him the paper and walked over to the bar, wanting another scotch. Jean stared in awe at the piece of paper. He felt a pat on the back snap him out of his thoughts. Levi appeared with an apologetic look.

"So you couldn't get the girl? Even after 'Have you met Jean'? Tch. Pathetic." his friend teased, Jean frowned and narrowed his eyes. Though soon after a huge grin appeared and his horse like face. Levi rose an eyebrow in confusion as the walked back to their booth.

"Oh yeah? Well if I am so pathetic, then how'd I get this?" He pulled the number out and dangled it in front of Levis face. Shock and anger passed through his face before it became his regular bore/smug expression.

"Well looks like horse face can get a date." then he took a swig of his beard and listened in on Connie and Sasha's conversation. The two had been gone for about twenty minutes so the pair had begun talking about their wedding. Levi rolled his eyes and then searched for that Mikasa girl and just watch her.


End file.
